Rozumienie dzieł sztuki według Shustermana
Estetyka jako doświadczenie Opierając się na koncepcjach amerykańskich pragmatystów – w szczególności Johna Deweya – Shusterman postuluje przemianę w tradycyjnym, reprezentowanym przez modernistów, rozumieniu sztuki. Jego zdaniem sztuka instytucjonalna, często kojarzona z zw. sztuką elitarną, zbytnio oddaliła się od potrzeb jej odbiorców, a jej oderwanie od życia poprzez domniemaną wyższość sankcjonuje rozwarstwienie między uprawomocnioną estetycznie, „lepszą” sztuką, a tandetną, codzienną i nijaką rozrywką popularną. Za tym rozwarstwieniem podąża też podział na wysublimowanych estetów, znawców sztuki „wysokiej”, oraz niewyrobiony, ordynarny w swoich gustach tłum, co z kolei implikuje opresję społeczną i kulturowąR. Taylor, Art, an Enemy of the People, Atlantic Highlands, N. J. 1978, s. 155.. Shusterman proponuje więc odejście od „muzealnej koncepcji sztuki”R. Shusterman, Estetyka pragmatyczna. Żywe piękno i refleksja nad sztuką, przeł. A. Chmielewski i in., Wrocław 1998, s. 176., jak również od poszukiwania źródeł estetyki w przedmiotach czy dziełach sztuki (jak twierdzi Dewey, „żywe tętno sztuki wyraża się przez odbiór, nie przez obiekt”''Ibidem'', s. 101.), na rzecz pojmowania sztuki jako doświadczenia. Sztuka zdaniem Shustermana jest przede wszystkim wyzwaniem dla percepcyjnych (rozumianych kognitywnie) i doświadczalnych zdolności poznawczych. Dla estetyki nie jest więc istotne kolekcjonowanie dzieł sztuki ani ich krytyka (pociągająca za sobą teorię sztuki), ale szeroko rozumiane przeżycie interakcji z nośnikiem treści artystycznych, w efekcie której wyzwolone refleksje i emocje pozwolą na „stawanie się” (nigdy nie skończone) sztuki. Wśród formalnych cech doświadczenia estetycznego Shusterman wymienia za Deweyem „kumulacja, napięcie, zachowanie, przewidywanie i spełnienie”J. Dewey, Art as Experience, Carbondale, Ill. 1987, s. 149.. Sztuka jest więc sztuką wtedy, kiedy jest pojmowana pozapojęciowo i intuicyjnie jako „jakość działania”, gdyż jakości, jako „konkretne i egzystencjalne”, nie mogą być ujęte w ogólnych formach dyskursywnych”''Ibidem'', s. 227.. W przypadku krytycznej recepcji sztuki, której wartości Shusterman nie neguje, samo doświadczenie – jako subiektywne, konkretne i pozapojęciowe – może okazać się niewystarczające. W tej kwestii Shusterman odwołuje się do historyczności sztuki i uznania szeregu kanonów wartościujących wymienianych przez Monroe'a Beardsleya. Mowa o kanonach „jedności, złożoności i intensywności, które choć należą do doświadczenia, mogą być również przypisane do wytworu dzieła sztuki”M. C. Beardsley, Aesthetics: Problems in the Philosophy of Criticism, Harcourt 1958, s. 534.. W ten sposób możliwe jest sprowadzenie refleksji nad sztuką do pewnych intersubiektywnych pojęć. Shusterman zaznacza jednak, że w żadnym wypadku nie może to zastąpić samego doświadczenia estetycznego. Właściwości kultury wysokiej i popularnej Rozumienie sztuki według Shustermana zakłada więc, że nie ma wyraźnej ani znaczącej granicy między sztuką “wysoką” a popularną. Punktując i obalając w swoich rozważaniach poglądy kolejnych badaczy reprezentujących ten pogląd, Shusterman udowadnia, że powielane od dziesięcioleci zarzuty wobec kultury popularnej dotyczące miernej jakości jej wytworów oraz powtarzalności występujących w niej motywów można również z powodzeniem odnieść do “sztuki muzealnej”. W równym stopniu bazuje ona bowiem na schematach, i podobnie jak w przypadku sztuki popularnej, można znaleźć w jej obszarze dzieła wybitne i przeciętne. “Ogólna argumentacja i szczegółowa analiza ujawni, iż sztuka popularna może sprostać najważniejszym standardom tradycji estetycznej, a także wzbogacić i przekształcić tradycyjne pojęcie tego, co piękne, uwalniając je od alienującego związku z przywilejem klasowym, społeczno-politycznej inercji i ascetycznej pogardy dla życia”R. Shusterman, op. cit., s. 219.. Shusterman daleki jest jednak od deprecjonowania “sztuki muzealnej”, wskazując na fakt, iż doświadczanie sztuki tradycyjnej, stykanie się z historycznie uznanymi arcydziełami pozwala na głębsze zrozumienie uwarunkowań społeczno-kulturowych, w których powstało dane dzieło. Tym samym nakierowuje percepcję odbiorcy na inne możliwe warianty funkcjonowania w społeczeństwie niż te, do których przyzwyczaił się on w drodze socjalizacji, a pośrednio - przyczynia się do krytycznego oglądu na rzeczywistość. Shusterman zauważa również, że tego typu sztuka stawia przed odbiorcą większe wyzwania dla jego percepcyjnych i doświadczalnych zdolności poznawczych, może zatem prowadzić do większej satysfakcji estetycznej''Ibidem'', s. 184.. Przypisy